The present invention relates to a multi-layered unit including an electrode and a dielectric layer and, particularly, to a multi-layered unit including an electrode and a dielectric layer which constitute a compact thin film capacitor that is suitable for incorporation into a semiconductor wafer together with other devices such as a field effect transistor (FET), a CPU (central processing unit) and the like, and has a large capacity and an excellent dielectric characteristic.